Unidad de cien hombres
by Bella Scullw
Summary: No lo sabían aún, pero lo entenderían con el tiempo. Shin no era el primero y tampoco sería el último que brillara, algún día alguien derrumbaría su era, pero mientras llegara el momento ellos podrían contemplar su gloria y su fuerza.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Kinktober multifandom 2019, pero me animé (tarde) a escribir algo inspirada en algunos de los prompts.

Este el 30° prompt: sinceridad.

* * *

.

.

.

**UNIDAD DE CIEN HOMBRES**

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Comiencen a formar los Wu! —rugió un soldado— ¡Todos los líderes de Wu, reúnanse!

Ante la orden la pequeña paz que se había establecido en el campamento se esfumó con rapidez. Pronto, los hombres se apiñaron unos a otros empecinados en conseguir los mejores aliados, algunos con desesperación, otros con confianza y unos cuantos con desdén.

Los rumores sobre OuKi y su regreso al campo de batalla quedaron olvidados momentáneamente. Lo primero era armar las unidades que formarían los ejércitos en la batalla venidera. No pasó mucho antes de que la mitad de los hombres ya tuviesen sus wu completos, los veteranos contaban con ventaja ante los novatos en eso, ya muchos grupos estaban establecidos y obedecieron sin armar revuelos.

Entre el caos, un hombre se había sentado en una roca observando con una sombra de burla a los pobres diablos que aún no conseguían sus wu. La concentración de estos no le preocupó, había hecho sus buenas campañas para asegurarse siempre buenos hombres y no las sobras.

—Eh, Den Ei. —Alguien lo llamó, y al mirar por encima de su hombro reconoció al instante al hombre de cabello y barba gris. La cicatriz en su rostro era inconfundible.

—Hai Rou —saludó, aburrido—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres formar parte de mi Wu? Demasiado tarde —se burló.

Hai Rou rodó los ojos.

—Que gracioso —bufó.

Al lado de él se encontraba un hombre corpulento y lleno de cicatrices, otro veterano al parecer. Den Ei frunció el ceño, intrigado. Hai Rou y él eran compañeros de guerra, camaradas y a la vez rivales, se saludaban, pero de allí no pasaba nada. Era extraño verlo acercarse.

—¿Ya tienes tu Wu? —Le preguntó Hai Rou.

—¿Es necesario preguntar? —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. No muy lejos aguardaban sus cuatro compañeros esperando alguna orden.

—¿Quieres ganar dinero fácil, no? —Preguntó Hai Rou, haciéndole un gesto—. Únete a nuestra unidad de cien hombres entonces.

—¿Eh? —Pero Hai Rou no dio más explicaciones, giró y comenzó a caminar junto al hombre corpulento mirando concienzudamente en todas direcciones— ¿Ves a alguien prometedor, Den Yuu?

—La mayoría de los que conocía murieron en la batalla contra Wei —contestó a su vez el llamado Den Yuu—, pero he escuchado de algunos que serán beneficiosos para el comandante.

Hai Rou soltó una risa divertida—. Más vale que ellos lo sean, míranos aquí… ¿Quién habría creído esto? De buscar beneficio propio a buscar para otros —bufó el hombre con cierto humor.

Den Yuu sonrió, también divertido por la situación. Medio año atrás su preocupación más grande era tener buenos logros y llevar dinero a casa, la situación actual no podía ser explicada más que como un puro y total romanticismo por la guerra; algo inconcebible para él antes, de hecho, algo inconcebible para todos en realidad. No sabía si volvería a casa en esa ocasión, pero ya no le importaba, en cierto sentido había hallado un motivo más allá del monetario para luchar esa vez.

—¡Eh, espera, maldita sea! —Los dos giraron para ver a Den Ei seguirles, irritado pero también curioso. Sus hombres le seguían el paso en silencio— ¿Quién es el comandante?

—¿Uhm? —Hai Rou rio entre dientes con cierta malicia al recordar su primer encuentro con el chiquillo que había llegado a respetar. Tenía la seguridad de que Den Ei reaccionaría igual (o peor) que él—. Su nombre es Shin.

—¿Quién carajos es Shin? —exigió Den Ei manteniéndoles el paso. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre en su vida. Si era un comandante de cien hombres debía ser conocido ¿no?, aunque tampoco podía estar seguro. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de aprender demasiado sobre sus superiores.

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. —Por la forma en la que contestó, Den Ei no sabía si debía celebrar o maldecir. Alrededor el alboroto hacía difícil concentrarse, pero no iba a dejar pasar todo así nada más, de eso dependía su supervivencia.

—El cuarto ejército fue casi destruido, supongo que tuviste suerte ¿no? —espetó, esperando sacarle alguna información.

—Se puede decir que sí… —admitió sin vergüenza Hai Rou. Normalmente no respondería con tanta humildad, pero lo cierto era que sí, había sido suerte. Si Shin no se hubiese enlistado en el cuarto ejército él y todos los demás habrían sido carne muerta.

—Tsk… pareces tan orgulloso de eso —murmuró Den Ei con fastidio, una extraña y aplastante sensación carcomiéndole—. ¿Y el comandante qué? ¿También es un superviviente del cuarto ejército? Si es así dímelo de una vez, no voy a dejar mi vida a la suerte.

Hai Rou se encogió de hombros con parsimonia, pero antes de que pudiesen entrar en una pelea, Den Yuu se detuvo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Yuu Yi. —Fue todo lo que respondió con la mirada enfocada a su lado izquierdo, en un hombre calvo que descansaba en el suelo rodeado de otros que le rogaban que formara parte de su Wu—. Estaba en el segundo ejército...

Hai Rou se detuvo también con rostro serio. El segundo y el cuarto ejército habían sido casi arrasados en su totalidad, la única diferencia era que el cuarto al menos habían tenido gloria al final. Después de todo, habían sobrevivido y derrotado a los carros de batalla que eran el orgullo de Wei, además de tomar la colina enemiga y la cabeza del general Kyuu Gen.

—Si sobrevivió está bien —murmuró simplemente.

Den Yuu asintió.

—Iré por él. Sigue buscando otros.

—¿Cuántos nos faltan?

—Nueve —contestó Den Yuu después de hacer algunos cálculos. Tras eso, se despidió y fue hacia Yuu Yi.

—Muy bien. —Hai Rou se volvió hacia Den Ei, que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados—. Ve adelantándote —le ordenó indicándole donde aguardaba su grupo. Pronto comenzaría la formación y no podían perder el tiempo.

—¿Estás buscando deliberadamente a los más fuertes? —exigió Den Ei sin irse.

—¿No es lo que siempre hacemos? —contestó sin mucho interés.

No pudo cuestionar esa lógica aunque se sentía contrariado, nunca le había interesado quienes formaban los otros Wu ni quien los comandaba, al fin y al cabo nunca era el mismo. Los comandantes de cien hombres eran tan útiles y duraderos como el resto de la infantería, o sea que brillaban por poco tiempo. Era más difícil sobrevivir en un grupo de cien que de cinco, y aun así ese comandante parecía querer buenos miembros ¿Buscaba usarlos de escudos? El pensamiento lo irritó profundamente.

—Espero que esa maldita recompensa sea muy grande, maldición —masculló antes de irse. Lo único que debía hacer era sobrevivir como siempre, ya daba igual el resto. Su Wu lo siguió.

Hai Rou giró sin mucho dramatismo y siguió con lo suyo. De vez en cuando enfocaba la mirada en algunos Wu, pero siempre hallaba algún fallo. No quería perfección pero tampoco buscaba novatos que no fueran de confianza, solo retrasaría a la unidad.

—Hai Rou. —Miró a un costado, y se sorprendió al hallar a un hombre mayor que le saludaba.

—Ro En —contestó simplemente—. ¿No estás muy viejo para esto?

—Podría decir lo mismo —contestó el hombre, arqueando una ceja de color gris. Su mirada era afable y tranquila, pero había un fuego que a pesar de la edad aún no se extinguía.

—Ya quisieras… —Observó tras él y notó que ya tenía su wu formado, hombres veteranos también. Ro En era de edad avanzada, pero no lo suficiente para no ser considerado un buen adversario, había luchado junto a él en algunas ocasiones y conocía que aunque su fuerza no era su mayor arma, tenía una buena cabeza y una experiencia que llegaba a ser muy necesaria.

—Es raro verte solo, ¿no tienes un Wu aún? —preguntó Ro En preocupado—. Conozco a alguien que puede incluirte.

—No bromees con eso, por supuesto que tengo un Wu.

—¿Entonces por qué no estás con tu Wu? ¿Qué estás buscando?

—Miembros para una unidad de cien hombres. ¿Por qué te unes a nosotros? Serás de gran utilidad.

El viejo Ro En parpadeó con sorpresa y se lamió los labios, pensativo.

—¿Te han promovido a comandante de cien hombres?

—¿Eh? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—¿Entonces por qué estás buscando miembros para una unidad en la que no estás al mando?

Hai Rou abrió la boca y luego la cerró al segundo siguiente porque la pregunta correspondía a su carácter.

—Supongo que por la misma razón por la que sigo vivo, por el comandante —contestó honestamente en un breve suspiro irónico.

—Oh. —El viejo soldado pareció impresionado—. Debe ser un gran hombre… —murmuró con genuina curiosidad. Nunca había visto a Hai Rou deseoso de seguir a alguien.

Ante esas palabras, Hai Rou bufó.

—Lo gracioso de todo es que ni siquiera es un hombre aún.

Esa respuesta solo aumentó la curiosidad del guerrero veterano, miró a su Wu que no parecía muy interesado en el tema y luego tomó su decisión.

—¿Por qué no? El comandante que logró tu lealtad debe ser extraordinario.

—La primera impresión deja mucho que desear —le avisó de antemano para la gracia del anciano.

—Nunca se debe juzgar a alguien por la primera impresión —contestó con simplicidad, pensando que estaría atento al campo de batalla—. ¿Cuántos hombres te faltan?

—No estoy seguro, no soy el único que está reclutando ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

—Uno, se llama ShouSa, es algo relajado pero es un guerrero curtido en el campo de batalla —prometió, empezando a caminar y haciéndole un gesto a sus amigos—. Era a él a quien te estaba recomendando.

—Espero que sea de utilidad.

—Verás que sí…

Resultó que ShouSa aceptó de inmediato, más que todo porque no tenía interés en quien lo comandaba. Era un hombre de sonrisa fácil y barba descuidada, tal y como lo había descrito Ro En parecía muy relajado y desinteresado en todo lo que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, ante las noticias, recomendó a otra persona.

—Solo he escuchado de él, aunque en nuestra primera campaña estuvimos en escuadrones seguidos. —Por alguna razón rio—. Es bueno con la espada, todo su Wu está especializado en ese tipo de combate.

—¿Estás seguro? —Exigió Hai Rou que no tenía más referencias de dónde cogerse—. No queremos debiluchos.

—Ese comandante que tienes debe ser muy exigente… —respondió ShouSa con una sonrisa algo floja, pero de algún modo fría.

—Sí, supongo que tiene derecho a serlo, después de todo, él salvó al cuarto ejército —increpó sin hacer caso de sus expresiones sorprendidas.

—¿Él salvó…? —Las palabras del anciano Ro En quedaron en la nada cuando Den Yuu regresó seguido de algunos Wu formados por hombres de miradas peligrosas y fuertes.

—Tengo seis Wu —informó a Hai Rou con una sonrisa orgullosa—. El comandante estará satisfecho.

—Tengo tres, aunque el último falta confirmar —anunció él a su vez asintiendo—. Ve con él y avísale. Tiene que preparar su discurso… a ver con que nos sale —masculló, expectante.

Den Yuu asintió y siguió hacia el punto de reunión mientras que él volvió su atención hacia ShouSa y Ro En, que habían intercambiado una mirada.

—Aquí viene la parte donde pregunto ¿es realmente confiable? —preguntó ShouSa sin estar muy convencido. Los misterios lejos de intrigarle le hacían perder toda emoción.

—Lo es —contestó sin un ápice de duda, sorprendiéndolos nuevamente. Hai Rou recordaba vívidamente el momento en que Shin había saltado sobre la defensa de Wei abriendo el paso a todo el ejército de Qin, recordaba a Shin haciendo saltar por los aires el maldito carro de batalla, a Shin montando en caballo, alzando la bandera de Qin, salvándolos…—. Ahora, ¿dónde está ese tal SuuGen?

ShouSa suspiró, resignado.

—Por aquí…

Suu Gen era un hombre sereno y sonriente, pero contrario a ShouSa no aceptó inmediatamente. Los midió con una mirada larga y cautelosa mientras los hombres de su Wu hacían lo mismo.

—¿Por qué deberíamos unirnos a ustedes? —contestó simplemente, no con malicia o burla, todo lo contrario, realmente quería una respuesta.

—No hay razón especial —contestó Hai Rou parcamente—. Queremos wu fuertes.

SuuGen ladeó la cabeza con cierta diversión ante la sinceridad. Miró a sus amigos y ellos se encogieron de hombros: la unidad no importaba, mientras ellos estuvieran juntos bastaba. Habían pertenecido a muchas unidades de cien hombres y nunca habían dado para hablar.

—Supongo que no hace alguna diferencia —murmuró para sí mismo—. Vamos.

—Bien, estamos completos —dijo Hai Rou liderando la marcha.

Gran parte del ejército ya tenía sus wu, y al igual que ellos se estaban formando en unidades de cien y luego de trescientos hombres que era el máximo rango a la que una persona de su clase podía aspirar. Los comandantes de esas unidades siempre cambiaban, aunque era un gran honor (y uno muy raro) llegar al puesto siendo de clase baja también era el adiós. Siendo campesinos no tenían esperanza alguna en liderar con éxito una unidad de esas medidas, por esa razón a nadie le interesaba bien a qué unidad pertenecían.

Shin por sí mismo era una rareza que pocas veces se repetiría.

—Nunca he escuchado del comandante. ¿Lo conoces, cierto? —Dijo SuuGen intentando hacer conversación— ¿En cuántas campañas ha participado?

ShouSa y Ro En prestaron atención. Hai Rou no contestó al instante, se tomó su tiempo mientras caminaban por la colina, tanto que pensaron que no iba a responder, pero al final lo hizo.

—Solo en una.

Tras él, los líderes de los Wu se detuvieron bruscamente seguros de haber escuchado mal, y el resto empezó a murmurar con escepticismo, incredulidad y burla creyendo que era una broma de mal gusto.

¿Alguien que había pasado de simple soldado a comandante de 100 hombres en una campaña? ¡Era imposible!

—Ya veo… —La respuesta de SuuGen tardó también, pero no fue una burla. Su mirada se tornó expectante y aguda.

—Espera ¿crees esa broma, SuuGen?

—Dijiste que salvó al cuarto ejército —intervino el viejo Ro En callando las protestas de todos— ¿Lo hizo?

—Te dejaré las historias excitantes para dientes de conejo. Lo único que hace es parlotear, pero es uno de los que mejor lo conoce —respondió ante la confusión de todos.

ShouSa empezó a creer que estaba metiéndose en algo muy complejo y él odiaba las cosas complejas. No obstante, tanto Ro En como SuuGen solo parecieron más ansiosos de conocer al dichoso comandante. No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el punto de reunión donde ya estaban congregados bastantes hombres.

—Ya llegamos —anunció Hai Rou, adelantándose—. Ro En, ShouSa, SuuGen, vengan conmigo, y que sus hombres se unan al resto.

Antes de poder obedecer, un chiquillo salió repentinamente de la nada riendo escandalosamente. Era bastante bajito, menudo, y tenía la ropa tan raída y vieja que parecía ser un esclavo, aunque eso era imposible. Incluso en la guerra había categorías, y los esclavos ni siquiera tenían valor como sacrificios.

—Oh, así que llegaste. Te tomó tu tiempo, viejo —dijo alzando una mano en un saludo ligero.

—No te costaría nada llamarme por mi nombre —contestó Hai Rou rodando los ojos sin parecer enfadado, de hecho su voz se había hecho menos áspera. Ro En pensó que quizá ya empezaba a sentir la edad.

El niño se rascó la nuca, soltando una risa.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó antes de mirarlos—. ¿Son ellos?

—Sí, tres Wu, con ellos están completos los 20 que se necesitan para la unidad.

En ese momento ShouSa, Ro En y SuuGen alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué estaba dándole explicaciones a ese niño?

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parecen?

El chiquillo los observó, SuuGen se tensó repentinamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fue tan breve que habría pasado desapercibido si fuese un novato, pero en ese momento comprendió que ese niño no era alguien ordinario. Exhalaba un aura de poder que era ciertamente abrumador y hasta salvaje. El viejo Ro En se removió en su sitio también con inquietud, y aunque ShouSa fue menos perceptivo se irguió entrecerrando los ojos con sorpresa.

La evaluación no duró más de unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para ponerlos en guardia. El niño no pareció notar su tensión, sus ojos brillaban de pura alegría y euforia casi infantil, que faltaba poco para que se pusiera a dar saltos. Afortunadamente no lo hizo, un hombre salió de entre las filas y se acercó con exaltación.

—Shin-dono, debemos apresurarnos —llamó, sobresaltando a todos.

¿Shin? ¿Acababa de llamarlo Shin? ¿El comandante de la unidad de cien hombres? Muchos fruncieron el ceño sin creerlo, pero los líderes Wu lo creyeron… y lo entendieron, aunque en cierta forma resultaba chocante que alguien a quien ellos doblaban o triplicaban la edad los liderara.

—Sí, sí, En-san —contestó Shin sin disminuir su alegría—. ¡Bien! Hai Rou ve con Den Yuu, que todos los líderes Wu se formen en la primera fila liderando su grupo.

—Entendido. —Hai Rou inclinó la cabeza cortésmente mientras el chiquillo se iba sin más, y si el nombre no fue suficiente esa acción acabó por poner las cosas en su lugar.

—¿Shin…? —Espetó uno de los miembros del Wu de ShouSa, incrédulo— ¿El mismo Shin que se supone es comandante de cien hombres? ¡Debe ser un error!

—No, no lo es —murmuró SuuGen, sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde se había ido—. Ese es nuestro comandante.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó en voz baja Ro En. Ahora entendía las palabras de Hai Rou, ciertamente su comandante no era un hombre, solo un chiquillo.

—Catorce, quince… no estoy seguro —contestó sin mucho interés—. Vamos. —Pero nadie lo siguió, estaban exaltados aun. Después de todo, no era fácil de digerir.

—Realmente debe ser algo…—murmuró ShouSa riendo incrédulo apoyado en su lanza—. Es un niño. —Ni siquiera había forma de adjudicarlo a la posición, solo bastaba un vistazo para notar que era de clase baja como ellos.

Hai Rou cerró los ojos, todos los que habían estado en el batalla contra Wei habían visto suficiente de las habilidades de Shin para no dudar, pero entendía las reacciones que podía despertar su juventud.

—Seguro que lo es, mi hijo probablemente es mayor que él… sin embargo, puedo asegurar que merece la pena seguirlo —dijo honestamente el hombre. Los miró con serenidad y fuerza—. Estuvimos en la misma campaña, y creí que era un niñato idiota que se orinaría en los pantalones y moriría de forma patética, pero no fue así. Volvió toda la guerra a nuestro favor en el primer golpe, incluso halló la forma de contraatacar los carros de guerra de Wei y fue reconocido por el comandante de mil hombres que nos lideró —narró para la sorpresa de todos—. Sólo déjenlo actuar y entenderán porque pasó de ser un soldado a un comandante, y por qué estamos siguiéndolo.

—Debe ser realmente admirable… —susurró el viejo Ro En comenzando a caminar—. Veamos que tiene que decirnos.

—No me interesa realmente su edad —dijo SuuGen, encogiéndose de hombros—, es la habilidad lo que importa.

—Pues parece tener mucha, quizá nos asegure un buen botín para no tener que volver al campo de batalla más. —ShouSa intentó tomarlo todo con humor.

Hai Rou sonrió levemente, si Shin demostraba ser tan capaz como lo había sido en la batalla contra Wei el botín sería lo que menos importaría. Había escuchado que para la nobleza la guerra era cuestión de honor y lealtad, pero para ellos simplemente era cuestión de supervivencia. Jamás había entendido la forma de pensar de los de arriba hasta que había visto a Shin pelear.

Quizá, solo quizá, por primera vez desde que había nacido en esa época turbulenta de sangre y muertes constantes, podía comprender porque morir merecía la pena.

Y cuando Shin subió a su caballo y los enfrentó con una sonrisa excitada las primeras dudas de todos los líderes Wu se desvanecieron ante la ferocidad de su discurso. Su juventud de pronto pareció dejar de ser una broma, el escepticismo se borró de sus ojos, e incluso los más irritados como Kyo Gai, Long You y Hou, los otros sobrevivientes del segundo ejército, enmudecieron y observaron a Shin sin saber qué pensar.

Era un niño, sí, pero las palabras que había pronunciado eran las de un guerrero.

No lo sabían aún, pero lo entenderían con el tiempo. Shin no era el primero y tampoco sería el último que brillara, algún día alguien derrumbaría su era, pero mientras llegara el momento ellos podrían contemplar su gloria y su fuerza. Se sentirían dichosos de haber conocido a uno de esos monstruos destinados a cambiar el curso del mundo.

.

* * *

_._

_¡Hi!_

_Y aquí está otro. Bueno, también tenía esto guardado, quería hacer una serie de one-shot, pero creo que al final por el momento no puede ser. Así que decidí usarlo para el prompt._

_Verenavivican, no sé si leas esto, pero gracias por tu comentario en mi otro fic. Me sentí muy feliz leyéndolo y por eso me animé a liberar esto. Tengo otro por allí que corregiré. Aunque si después ya nada más XD. Dejé Kingdom en pausa porque me carcomía la cabeza por la frustración ya que está en el arco más importante. Aunque de vez en cuando le doy seguimiento a los spoilers y me entristeció lo que pasó con uno de mis personajes favoritos._

_Bueno, si alguien más lee, espero le guste, y pueda dejar algún comentario._

_Besos, Bella._


End file.
